lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Épargner Traduinte "la Lupo e la Oveta", me ia encontra un problem per tradui "épargner" = "ménager"(en Eo "domaĝi"). La verbo no esiste en LFN. Donce me ia usa la verbo "cura", ma la sinifia no es esata la mesma. Esce on pote crea un verbo spesial? Ma cual? Sunido *Si me comprende bon, "ménager" sinifia "trata en un modo cual respeta la sentis de (la ojeto)". Me ta dise ce "domaĝi" sinifia normal "no desira perde o dana (la ojeto)" (oni domaĝas monon, ekzemple); en engles, esta es "begrudge", cual manca en lfn. Ma "domaĝi" pote sinifia ance "no desira ofende (algun)", cual es posable "show consideration for", "be considerate of/to" en engles. Me suposa ce "considera" no ave esta sensa en lfn. "Favore"? "Compati"? Simon *"trata jentil", "trata curante"? jorj ** "Epargner" sinifia "to spare". Patric Un dui lega * a plu ce un dui lega > a plu ce un dui de (un) lega **"un dui" es un spesie de numero, e on dise "tre e un dui oras". On ta pote jenerali per dise "un dui ora". Si no, la forma lojical ta es "tre oras e un dui", como on dise en franses. Sunido **"Un dui" es un determinante e un nom. Se sinifia es un spesie de numero, ma el no es sintatical un numero. On pote cisa dise "un ora duida". Me acorda ce "tre oras e un dui" es coreta, e ce "tre e un dui oras" es influeda par engles. Ma esta no pertine a tu tradui, do me leje "un dui lega". Si tu no gusta "un dui de lega", me sujesta (e cisa an prefere aora) "un lega duida". Simon ***me pensa ce nos debe discute plu esta espresas. en me opina, es plu bon reteni la unia de numeros con fratas, e usa los en la mesma modo, pe "tre e un dui oras", "un dui lega", etc. me pensa ce, an si on no usa esta modo en alga linguas, el ta pare plu lojical per parlores de multe otra linguas. me sujeste segue la forma usada cuando on scrive numeros: on ta scrive "3 1/2 oras" e "1/2 lega" (e "3.5 oras", etc.) jorj ***Ma "tre e un dui oras" es multe nonlojical! Per ¾, esce tu vole dise "du e tre cuatris oras"? Simon ***me no comprende. per ce "nonlojical"? me vide la separa de la frata de la numero nonlojical. per ce separa los? on no sepera los cuando on scrive con numeros. "du e tre cuatris oras" sona perfeta lojical a me! jorj ***Me suposa ce ave du lojicas posable. Per tu, la lojica es ce "du e tre cuatris" es un espresa cual opera sintatical como "du", donce como un determinante. Per me, la lojica es ce "du e tre cuatris" es un espresa cual opera sintatical como "esta e tre otra pesos", donce como un formula de nom. On no pote dise "esta e tre otra pesos torta", ma sola "esta e tre otra pesos de torta". Simon Ricias Me desira sabe cual parola on debe usa en la esemplo seguente: "la petrolio es un parte de la ric(i)as de acel pais". "ricias" o "ricas"? Un otra esempo: "eleje entre esta posables" o "eleje entre esta posablias"? Sunido *"Eleje entre esta posables" es coreta. "Posablia" es la cualia de un cosa cual es posable. Donce "nos ave esta posablia" sinifia ce nos es posable! (En esperanto, on dise frecuente "ni havas tiun eblecon" par influe de se linguas nasional.) Simil, la ricia de un pais es, en esense, la fato ce la pais es rica. Un pais pote es rica en plu ce un manera, e donce on pote parla de la "ricias" de un pais. Si on "ave multe ricias", on "es rica" en multe maneras. "Ricas" es persones o paises cual es rica. Un person no "ave ricas", car "ricia" es un cualia de la posesor, no la poseseda. Donce, interesante, on parla comun de "un posable" ma "un ricia". Simon *Car Simon, tu dise ce en esperanto, on fa frecuente eras par influe de linguas propre. A pos, tu esplica como "ricias" difere de "ricas"... La fato es ce en la plu de linguas, no ave acel difere (eseta engles "riches"), e si la esperantistes era tan frecuente, es per ce la linguas lojical es plu difisil car nonatural. La plu de persones no es consernada car los es pratical, e me va fa como los...Patric *Simon, la tu esplica es multe interesante. Me resoma: "posable" = "ebla" o "eblo", "ricia" = "riĉeco" o "riĉaĵo". Aora ta ce nos considera como la ajetivo "bela" condui se. Me crede ce ambos esta frases es coreta: "me gusta la belas de la natur" e "me gusta la belias de la natur". En la frase un on parla sur la cosas bela de la natur; en la frase du on parla sur la cosas cual beli la natur. Sunido *per me (ma recorda: me era multe!) "rica" pote es usada per ambo cosas e persones, e, como un nom, pote ave la sinifia de "un cosa rica" o "un person rica". "ricia" es un nom astrata, per usa cuando on parla de la idea de esta cualia. el no pote es normal pluralida, an si me oblida esta de tempo a tempo. donce "la ricas de natur" indica la cosas en natur cual es rica, e "la ricia de natur" indica ce natur se mesma ave esta cualia, o, en otra parolas, "natur es rica". "-ia" ia es creada como un paralel a "-r" de verbos (cual nos ia lasa cade). vera, on no debe usa "-ia" frecuente. me espera ce esta esplica aida tu! jorj *Regretable no, car el cual tu dise contradise cual Simon dise. Me ta gusta ce vos acorda. Sunido *Jorj no contradise multe me. Nos acorda ce "un rica" es "un person o cosa rica" ("un cual es rica"), e ce "ricia" es la state (la conseta, la cualia) de un rica. Ma posable "un cosa rica" es ambigua. Esce un monton de mone pote es "rica", o sola la person ci posese el? Me opina ce sola la posesor pote es descriveda como "rica". Ma evidente, cosas pote es ance posesores (metaforal): un sopa pote es rica (de spise, per esemplo). Simon *On pote plurali "belia" cuando on parla de la states bela ma diferente de du o plu cosas. La gramatica ofre esta esemplo: "On no pote compara la belias de Paris e Venezia." E on pote dise ce Paris ave plu ce un belia, si on vole dise ce el es bela en plu ce un modo. Ma natural, es plu simple si on dise ce el es bela en plu ce un modo. Simon *"La belas de la natur" es la cosas bela (la belaĵoj) de la natur. "La belias de la natur" es la states bela de la natur, la maneras en cual la natur es bela (la belecoj). En alga sensa, esta maneras es "la cosas cual beli la natur", ma vera "la belia de X" sinifa la conseta "ce X es bela". La diferes es multe sutil, car evidente la manera se mesma en cual un cosa es bela es un de se belas! Simon *Pardona me, vos confusa me mente. Per favore como vos tradui esta frases: "le pétrole est une des richesses de ce pays", "j'aime les beautés de la nature". Sunido *"La petrolio es un de la cosas par cual esta pais es rica" e "me ama la belas de la natur". On no pote dise "un de la ricas de esta pais" car la pais es la rica, no la petrolio. Posable "un de la ricintes" o "un de la tesoros" ta servi. "La belas de la natur" es la cosas e cualias bela de la natur. "La belia de la natur" es fundal un manera de converti la frase "la natur es bela" a un nom; el refere no a la cosas bela, ma a la fato ce la natur conteni tal cosas. "La belias de la natur" es un espresa cual on pote usa multe rara. Simon *Grasias. Me vide ce tu ia cambia la tu tradui. Tu no plu vole usa "ricias" per "riĉaĵoj". Donce LFN no plu ave un parola per tradui la engles "the riches". Aora tu proposa "la tesoros" o "la ricintes", o un frase multe longa "la cosas par cual X es rica". La tu tradui prima "la ricias" plase multe a me par se cortia, e par se forma romanica (les richesses, the riches, las riquezas). Sunido *me no nota ce la esplicas de simon e de me contradise! pardona. me ta ajunta, como tu vide ja, ce no "rica" e no "ricia" pote tradui "richesses", etc. me ia usa "tesoros" per esta. "cosas valuada" ta es un tradui plu esata. si vos pensa ce un parola como "riceza" ta es un boni de la lingua, me no va cexa. la tradui plu esata per "ricia" es la parola engles "wealth". on pote dise "la petrol es un parte de la ricia de la pais", si tu gusta. jorj *regardante "cosas rica", me vide "rica" en esta situa como un bon tradui de parolas como "sumptuous" en engles. el es ance bon per usa como un averbo, como en "la casa ia es rica decorada". jorj *Esce me ia dise ce me vole usa "ricias" per "riĉaĵoj" (= "richesses", "riches")? Me no ia intende dise acel. El ta es un idiom, como en franses. "Ricia" sinifia "richness" o "wealth" (astrata), e "ricias" es simple se plural. En "rica decorada", la cosa rica es la decora (el es rica par color o stilo o desinia, per esemplo) – no la casa. On pote parla de "la ricia de la decora". Simon *Pardona me, Simon, me no comprende per ce tu scrive: "Esce me ia dise ce me vole usa "ricias" per "riĉaĵoj" (= "richesses", "riches")?". A supra me leje "donce on pote parla de la "ricias" de un pais". Como me debe comprende esta frase, si no como "do oni povas paroli pri la riĉaĵoj de iu lando"? Sunido **Me ia dise – "Un pais pote es rica en plu ce un manera, e donce on pote parla de la 'ricias' de un pais." Tu ia comprende esta "ricias" en modo franses, como "richesses", ma me ia intende "riĉecoj", no "riĉaĵoj". Si un pais ave du "ricias", alora el es "rica" en du maneras. Simil, "on no pote compara la belias de Paris e Venezia" sinifia esensal "Paris es bela, e Venezia es bela, ma on no pote compara esta fatos". Simon *Me ajunta tu frase: "Donce, interesante, on parla comun de "un posable" ma "un ricia"". Sunido **Pardona, acel frase no ia es multe clar. Me ia intende sola ce on va parla plu comun de "un posable" (eblaĵo, eblo) ce de "un posablia", car "un posablia" es multe plu astrata. Vera, on ta parla sempre de "la posablia de alga cosa", como un modo de espresa "acel cosa es posable" como un nom. "Un rica" es "un cual es rica". Un rica posese la cualia cual nos nomi "ricia". Si un person es rica en plu ce un manera, donce lojical el posese a du veses la cualia cual nos nomi "ricia", o simple "du ricias", du spesies de ricia. (Esta es simil a parla de "du cafes" o "du pintas", an cuando "cafe" e "pinta" es vera la nomes de sustantias noncontable.) "Riches", "richesses" (la cosas fisical o monal cual un rica posese) no es ricas (persones rica), e no es ricias (states de "es rica"). Les richesses ne sont pas riches! Simon **Me acorda perfeta con tu ce "les richesses ne sont pas riches". Ma como tu tradui acel frase en LFN? Si on pote es rica en plu ce un manera, alora on ave plu ce un ricia, donce on ave ricias. Me comprende ce me pote tradui tu frase par "la ricias no es rica". Sunido **La sinifia idiomal de "les richesses" en franses no es la plural de la sinifia de "la richesse" (la ricia). "Les richesses" sinifia "la tesoros" o simil. "Les richesses ne sont pas riches" no es traduable par "la ricias no es rica", e esta no es traduable par acel. Me ta tradui acel frase franses par "la tesoros no es rica". Simon *per me, la sufisa "-ia" es un modo per corti alga espresas per ideas complicada: **libria - la cualia ce cada person libre posese. **madria - la cualia ce cada madre posese. **probablia - la cualia ce cada aveni probable posese **ricia - la cualia ce cada person rica posese. *per esemplos: **"ce es la natur de libria?" = "ce on intende cuando on dise ce on es libre?" **"esce es posable ce ave multe modos de madria?" = "esce es posable ce on pote es un madre en modos varios?" **"me studia la probablia de avenis." = "me studia como avenis varios es plu o min probable." **"me es jelos de se ricia." = "me vole ce me es tan rica como el." *como infinitivos, on no nesesa usa los, ma cuando on vole parla en un modo astrata o filosofial, los pote es usos. jorj *Me acorda. Vera, la sola cosa difisil cual me vide en esta tema es ce distingui la sinifia de "posable" e "posablia" pote es sutil a veses. Con "rica" e "ricia", me vide no difisil (= la parolas ave no parte difisil) e no difisilia (= la parolas no es difisil). Simon **en cual modo es la distingui entre "posable" e "posablia" difisil? jorj **Par la influe forte de la linguas nasional, en cual on dise "possibility", "possibilité", "Möglichkeit", etc per ambos. Como me ia dise, esperantistes dise comun "ni havas la eblecon" per "nos ave la posable". Simon ***a, me vide: como on dise en engles "that is a possibility", en cual "possibility" es usada per "un cosa posable" (= "un posable"). me prefere dise "that is possible", e vide la otra como un malusa. ***Si, esata. Ma on no pote sempre evita tan fasil la nom "posable". Per esemplo, "nos debe eleje entre esta tre posables". Simon *Me proposa ce on usa "bela", "difisil", "rica" con la sinifia "cualce es bela", "cualce es difisil", "cualce es rica", e "belia", "difisilia", "ricia" con la sinifia "cualce beli", "cualce difisili", "cualce rici". Sunido *Me divina ce tu intende "cual es bela", etc, no "cualce". Me acorda "bela" (sinifia "cual es bela"), etc. Me no acorda ce "belia" sinifia "cual beli". Cual beli un cosa es cualias fisical (concreta) de se aspeta o natur. Ma "belia" es astrata. El es apena plu ce un truco de sintatica: "la belia de tu jardin es stonante" sinifia "tu jardin es stonante bela". "Bela" en esperanto es "belulo" o "belaĵo" (o "belo", par la regula de "neceso kaj sufiĉo"), ma on usa apena acel forma). "Belia" es simple "beleco". En ido, on dise "beleso" per "belia", do la forma de la sufisa "-es-" indica an plu clar ce "bel-es-o" sinifia la "o" (state, cualia, etc) de "es bel". "Cual beli" es un "belinte". Simon *me crede ce, si on recorda ce "-ia" es lfn per "-ité, -itá, -idad, -idade, -ity, -ship, -hood", on no pote era multe! jorj **Ma no! Acel es vera la cosa cual nos discute asi. "Possibility" es a veses "posable" en lfn, probable plu comun ce "posablia". E "the beauties of Venice" es se "belas", no se "belias", si on intende la cosas bela cual on pote vide en Venezia. Per "no pote era multe", on nesesa considera si on parla de la posesor de la cualia, o de la cualia se mesma. Simon ***posable me no teme era tan multe como tu! :-) ***un bon defini de un disionario espaniol: "-dad - suf. que forma nombres abstractos de cualidad derivados de adjetivos: orfandad, bondad." ***Si. Esta sufisa permete ce on reteni la "ajetivia" de un parola an pos cambia el a un nom per razonas sintatical. Me ia trova ce la espresa "nom astrata" no aida la comprende. Simon **Me opina ce la vos sinifia de -ia es tro restrinjeda en compara con la usa romanica, cual nunca crea frases ambigua. Ma "ricintes" es un forma posable, an si no romanica. Me ia usa "cualce" como pronom. Per ce esta no es posable? Sunido **"Cualce" pote es usada como pronom, serta. Ma tu ia scrive "cualce es bela", cual es un frase, como la sinifia de "bela". Posable tu ia intende "cualce bela". Me ia fa un divina! Simon ***(pardona, ma "cualce es bela" es "whatever is beautiful", no?) ***"Cualce es bela" es "any is beautiful", o "any what we're talking about is beautiful". "Whatever is beautiful" es "tota cual es bela". Simon **Sur "-ia", pardona: me no comprende tu opina. Tu pare desira ce "-ia" ave un sinifia en singular, e un otra en plural. Ma ave esemplos en cual on nesesa la sinifia prima en plural ("la altias de esta mures no es egal"), e la otra en singular ("la canal grande es un bela de Venezia"). Me no comprende como esta crea nunca frases ambigua. Nota ce la difere entre "un cosa bela" (belaĵo) e "un cosa belinte" (beligaĵo) es multe plu minor ce la difere entre "un cosa rica" e "un cosa ricinte" (riĉigaĵo). En esperanto, on dise ambigua "riĉaĵo" per ambos. Simon **En la "Plena Ilustrita Vortaro" la defini de "riĉaĵo" es sola "grandvalora havaĵo", car, como Simon dise, un cosa no es rica, sola la posesor es rica. Sunido ***Ma un cosa pote es un posesor, e alora el pote es rica. Nos ia parla ja de decoras rica e sopas rica. Me ta vole usa "riĉaĵo" per estas, e "riĉigaĵo" per ricintes. Simon *plu e plu, me odi esperanto. jorj **El conteni eras par influe nasional, cual es aora fisada en el par la abituas de la parlores. Ido es multe plu lojical, ma si on sujesta esta entre esperantistes, on risca es bateda par parolas coler :-) Me intende aprende ido en esta anio. Plu e plu, me gusta el. Simon ***Simon, si tu vole aprende Ido, me consela a tu "La kompleta gramatiko detaloza". El es multe interesante. Sunido ***Si, me ia leje ja la majoria de el en anios pasada. Ma me desira mestri la gramatica e la vocabulo, no sola regarda surfasal los. Simon *vera, si la esperantistes ia adota ido alora, es posable ce nos ta es parlante ido aora. es interesante vide mundolinco, la esperantido prima. el ia es an plu atraos ce ido. es ancora stonante per me ce la esperantistes orijinal no vole cambia la leteras con xapeta. cuando me ia es 14, me comensa studia esperanto, ma me ia cambia prima la leteras! esta es tan simple. ance, me no ia comprende per ce algun ta usa "-n" o per ce on ta prefere dise "malbona" en loca de "mala", etc. ma pare ce esperanto no es vera un lingua ma un cultur. jorj **Jorj, me no acorda: Esperanto es vera un lingua vivente e rica par se capasias. Tu ave la direto de no gusta el, ma el es un lingua completa e perfeta usebla. Sunido **La leteras spesial de esperanto ia es un era. An oji, en esta eda de Unicode, multe persones intelijente e capas no susede tape los o envia coreta los. On usa "-n" car el permete un ordina min fisada de parolas en frases; on suposa ce esta aida comensores; en realia el aida plu la scrivores e traduores de leteratur. On dise "malbona" en loca de "mala" per aida la aprende de vocabulo par comensores ci veni de linguas nonindoeuropean. La me critica de "mal-" no es ce el esiste, ma ce el ave acel forma, cual sujesta un sensa de malia. Un esemplo: per "sane", on dise "mense sana", e nunca "malfreneza" (cual ta es lojical bon), probable car on senti a un nivel profonda ce la sania no es un cosa mal. Simon **Mundolinco es interesante, si, ma el pare min refinada ce ido. "Cvinto"? Personal, me prefere reteni la distingui entre averbos e ajetivos, an si me aseta ce el no es vera nesesada; ido, como esperanto, formi preposadas nova usante un averbo e un preposada esistente, como en "dextre di" (= a destra de), e me gusta multe estas. Simon ***me no intende sujeste ce mundolinco es comparable a ido - sola ce el ia es inventada un anio pos esperanto, e previde la plu de la cambias de ido, novial, etc. ma vera, me ta vide la libro orijinal de mundolinco. jorj **Mi ne komprenas vin. Mi chiam trovis Ido'n pli malbeleta, kaj pli komplika ol Esperanto. Patric le Petit Chaperon Rouge Me es traduinte "le Petit Chaperon Rouge", e me demanda a vos per ce me no ta pote dise "la Peti Capeta Roja", car esta ordina de parolas no crea un duta sur la natur de "peti". "Peti" veni direta pos "la". "Peti" no pote es un averbo, car el es direta ante un nom. "Peti" no pote es un nom, car el es direta ante un nom. Donce "Peti" es sola un ajetivo. La regula de pone sempre la ajetivo pos la nom es tro constrinjente. Cuando la frase es clar, on ta pote tolera esta ordina, spesial cuando ave ja un ajetivo pos la nom. Per esemplo: "me vide la bela boves blanca e negra". Sunido